


My Knight on a White Charger - Without the Actual Stallion

by Mistress_of_the_Underground



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Murder, Background Taeyong/Johnny, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Qian Kun, Omega Verse, Unsupportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground
Summary: Everyone excepts Kun to be an Alpha, carry on the family tradition and all that jazz. Biology decides to turn the tables around, making Kun's current life a living hell.Ten decides on a whim that he needs to help that injured lonely omega they almost ran over, come the end of the worldTrigger Warning: Murder Attempt in the first chapter.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I would really appreciate all feedback as it helps me improve my writing even more, so if you have anything you wish to say then please do so.

One single night shouldn’t be able to ruin someone’s life so badly that no matter what happens next, nothing would bring salvation to the situation. Yet it still happened, yet he is now, days after the fateful night, sitting in his room like a prisoner on death row with nothing to do to fix the situation some bored deity put him into to get some entertainment out of his misery. He will curse that damn deity till the day he dies, no matter how near it is to this day.

His mother is an Alpha. His father is an Alpha. So are his aunts and uncles. His cousins. His grandparents. Their parents. And theirs. He was supposed to marry a pretty, young and wealthy Alpha his father would choose for him to improve the family company’s connections and their family’s lineage. He was supposed to have children with her - all of them Alphas. Just like it had been for generations already like it was supposed to be for many more generations. Their family, the Qian family that everyone knows of, or at least has heard of, has been pure and respectable, without any omega blood dirtying the lineage of their family since the time of Qin Shi Huang's rule. Possibly before that as well, though no one knows for sure.

But what did he do?

He fucked everything up in a way that one could fuck up in such a family like his if they didn't value their heads and he managed to do even a bit more than that in one single night. He is the first one to ruin the family's honour in 2200 years of pureness that has walked hand in hand with the family name so far.

His mother can’t help but cry every time she sees him sneak down to the dining area to get something to eat or drink or to just see if anything at all has changed in their behaviour towards him. She turns her back towards him every time he even tries to address her. She wails as if he is dead and not standing behind her.

His father pretends that he doesn’t exist, he turns away with his nose high in the air as if what he saw was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his whole life. Sometimes he scowls at him as if he has no idea who he is as if he is just a slave from the streets in the age where no slaves are walking the streets in their shackles anymore. 

His grandmother has been cursing his very being to the deepest pits of hell as if it would change anything as if it would bring back his "lost Alpha soul". He can’t just change who he has become. It wasn’t his choice. Secondary genders have never been for the people to control, neither will they ever be. It wasn’t even a decision he would ever have made willingly. Someone with his background would never choose this type of fate willingly. It is a nightmare. Worse than that most likely.

His closest family seems to prefer thinking that he has caught a deadly disease and has been taken by death or will be soon falling into his grave for his forever rest. His more distant relatives who accidentally found out about his "sad and horrible" fate have been laughing over him or just straight out asking him to be murdered to keep the family’s honour and to keep the lineage from being dirtied by his filthy blood. Some have gone as far as taunting his mother for not being pure enough. Despite that, his parents seem to agree that murder is the only good option that they have left at this point. 

Because he is a worthless whore who knows nothing else but to ask for a good fuck and to be breed like the little bitch he is supposed to be after all. He is an omega and has no right to be part of the Qian family anymore, his golden ticket to life has been ripped to shreds. He is ruining the family’s pure white reputation and honour that they have built with generation after generation of pureblood alphas. Can't have that now, can they?

If murder is their go-to problem solution then he might not have been the only omega in the family. They have just been murdered once night falls and no one is there to hear what happened to them. There are plenty of family members who have died "young" - might as well intercept it as murdered. Just like they will torture him to death to teach him a lesson about ruining the family. He knows it will happen. If it isn’t his own father then it will be someone else in the family. And then they will cry and wail as they burry their family member who died so tragically and so young. They will sprout some shit about the god picking the prettiest flowers first and carry on their everyday life, have another son, another alpha and forget he ever existed.

Kun sneaks down the stairs, some of them creaking underneath his feet as he goes. He has grown used to the noise and it doesn't bother him anymore. There isn't anywhere to step anyway where it doesn't creak. Hopefully, he can sneak away some food that has been kept from him for the past few days. All the water he has gotten into his system is what he has been drinking straight from the faucet. So maybe his trip will bring him some more luck than the last times. At first, they allowed him to take the food and all they did was cry and pretend he didn’t exist, but now they seem to think that starving him might spell an Alpha out of him now that he has presented as an omega already.

News flash. It won't. Nothing will change now.

He hasn't encountered anyone on his way from the stairs to the kitchen door. It might be possible that today is the day he gets to eat something. He doesn't manage to sneak into the room though, for there is a hand grabbing him by the neck, the long fingers press against the sides of his neck, harsh enough to bruise but not in spots to cut off his airflow. His legs hang limply above the floor as the strong Alpha holds him up by the scruff like a wolf holds a disobedient pup. Except his "papa" isn't going to transport him to the safety of the den or something along these lines. He would more likely throw him under a bus. Counts as an accident, right?

He doesn't try to struggle, there is no point, he knows he can't break free from the bruising grip his father has on him. The disadvantage of being an omega - suddenly every Alpha seems to think that they have the right to boss you around and make you do whatever they want, doesn't matter what you have to say about it. You are to be their slave with no questions asked, and if you refuse then they will just take whatever they want from you with force.

"Father, let me go, please."

There isn't actually a big probability of that happening, but better to try than to regret it later on. Though, if the tightening of the man's fingers against his skin is anything to go by then the situation isn't good at all and his last hopes are indeed hopeless dreams of a child. Fairytales.

"Don't call me father, I have no children."

Despite knowing that it will eventually happen, it hurts so much to hear these words said out loud. Is that what it is like to be thrown to the streets by those who are supposed to love you unconditionally? He never understood people who said they could discuss anything with their parents, he never thought it would be possible, but maybe he just didn't have the right parents for that kind of trust.

If he is no longer considered his parents' child, then does he even have any hope to get out of it alive?

Probably not.

At least if his father dragging him towards the front door indicates anything at all. His legs can now touch the ground again, but it isn't much help, he isn't strong enough to even fight for his life. He can only scramble after the alpha dragging him around. He should keep his energy in case he gets a chance to just run and hope that his father's idea of dignity and honour will stop him from running after him. It is his only hope for deliverance.

His neck is starting to hurt more and more as he is dragged down some streets he has never even seen in his life. They are narrow and dirty, ones he never expected someone as posh as his father to know. The hold on his neck makes him feel lightheaded, but the freezing night air does help him with keeping his eyes open and his mind from slipping into the embrace of the eternal darkness that awaits him nearby. The buildings run past him, none of them that he is able to distinguish or tell exactly where it is that he is being dragged towards. He has never been in this part of the city, he had been forbidden to talk with those lower than him - the poor and the omegas.

The dark houses loom over them until there are none anymore. The narrow street ends up on a bigger sidewalk that is parallel to an empty road. It doesn't look any better though. There is still a lot of dirt and garbage that litters the streets. At least there are no used needles and syringes laying around anymore. There isn’t a single soul nowhere in sight. The mall on the other side of the road is dark and empty. A street light flickers nearby. There aren’t even stray cats or birds. Even though Kun’s sense of smell isn’t as good as an Alpha’s would have been, he knows that no one has been near this spot in the last few hours. If not the whole day.

It scares him. If no one had been here when it was still light outside and the night hadn’t killed the day yet, then there will be no one to see, hear or do anything to help him either. No one will come for him. No one at all. God forbid, he might even be in a part of a city where some entitled fuckers think that omega on streets should be killed instantly for not doing what they are supposed to do - birth babies and raise them between the four walls that they can’t ever escape. If he gets out of whatever his father has planned for him alive, then there isn't much hope for him anyway. Does it really matter which Alpha kills him if he dies anyway?

He doesn’t realize it before he hits the ground a few meters away like a sack of potatoes or a ragdoll for the matter of fact, that his father has decided that the place does well enough for whatever he has planned with detailed accuracy. That apparently being throwing him around to weaken him or just to get some satisfaction out of toying with a helpless omega like a cat plays with the mouse it caught. Tire it out and it will not fight for its life out of pure lack of energy to do so. Might as well be the law of every predator.

His hands are scrapped bloody from the single flight he took from A to B, from being a puppy to being a future puddle on a road. He is quite sure that his knees must be in a similar state, at least they burn with pain. There are lonely tears running down his cheeks that he didn't notice before, but now he can't make himself unnotice them again.

He should run, that one sentence keeps repeating in his head like a mantra as the alpha stands there and looks as if he did something to be proud of. Something worthy of gold medals and puffed up chests. He should run. And he does. Well, he tries to. He underestimates the amount of damage his body has really suffered through in the period it took to drag him from their home to nowhere. His knees almost buckle when he tries to stand up to run. He is still wobbly on his legs when he finally gets up. Rest assured, he fails even running three steps before the hand on his neck is back to force him to the ground.

The way his father laughs makes him just cry harder. Why is he so merciless? Why is it even funny to see someone in such panic?

He is helpless and he isn’t the only one to know it. It took so little for him to be useless in even saving his own damn skin. He is too tired to even scream properly. The little whines that he can’t keep in even if he wanted to, do nothing but just urge on his tormentor. Isn’t it funny to watch those smaller and weaker than you suffer from your own hand? Doesn't it just please you to see their tears as they fear for their lives but are too weak to try to scream and escape?

Isn't it funny to die in the middle of nowhere by the hand of a person you are supposed to trust with no questions asked? To love.

He lays there, awaiting what will happen next. What will he come up with now? Break all his bones and say it was a car accident when he pretends to cry upon his closed casket? Stab him and leave him out here to bleed to death and tell everyone about multiple Alphas stronger than them that they had no choice? The options are endless, to be honest. And he doesn't actually want to find out at all. He would prefer not knowing. He would prefer dying a painless death without seeing it coming.

But he will anyway. Most likely the hard way and experience it on his own skin. His father has always said to act and stop blabbering. He probably isn't one to start blabbering about his plans and just goes through with them.

There aren't any stars in the sky when he looks up to find comfort in them. Even they have abandoned him. Maybe he isn't worth the universe's time after all if it tries so hard to get rid of him in the most hurtful ways possible. Or his guardian angel has been just been bored so deeply that they rather watch him die than step in and save him.

He doesn't scream when the alpha steps on his calves one after another and the bones break with sickening cracks. He has no energy but to whine and beg in his mind for it to stop. The pain is too much. There are already blurry dots dancing in his vision, begging that he could just close his eyes and rest. The tears that escape the corners of his eyes slide down the sides of his face and slip into his hair.

He doesn't want to die. He has nothing in this world but he doesn't want to just leave it like that. He has always dreamed of true love and all the cliches one could live through. He wants to have it. He wants to be loved in his life for once for who he is and not for who his family is.

Guess the world never gives you what you wish for the most. It hasn’t happened to Kun not once after all. The leg stomps on both of his arms as well. He knows that there is no hope for him anymore. He isn’t able to crawl without the excruciating pain that burns in his limbs getting worse. He wouldn't be able to get through it without fainting. He doesn’t know how something so horrible could even get worse than that though, but he knows that it would if he dares to move. He hopes that the Alpha is finally done with torturing him. The hope is only reassurance for those too stupid to believe in it as always. The cold blade slips between his ribs, it’s touch burning deep in his flesh as the first drops of blood drip onto the ground. Just as fast as it came it leaves.

“Have a good evening!”

The evil smirk accompanying the chirpily happy words doesn’t get wiped off his face even as he cleans the blade with a white handkerchief. He drops the bloody cloth on to his chest and walks away as if nothing happened at all, as if he didn't just sign his son's death certificate.

Kun has no idea if anyone actually drives on the road he is laying on, but if they do then there is no chance that he won’t find himself underneath the wheels of said driver’s car. Like a fox with rabies - worthless and deserving of death that would be called mercy.

He might have bewitched it. 

‘This is it’ goes through his head as the headlights of a car appear in the distance. Death has opened it's welcoming arms to embrace him into the darkness' eternal love.

‘Please, don’t make me suffer more than I already have.’


	2. Chapter 2

“Don’t do it!” 

Taeyong’s shrill scream falls on deaf ears as Johnny, who is drunk out of his mind, takes the basketball from the ground to prove them all that he is indeed capable of throwing a three-pointer in the state he is in. 

If his wobbly steps are anything to go by, it won’t end well - there won’t be any three points, but what there will be is definitely some bruises, if not broken bones. Taeyong knows it as well. He is frantically trying to stop the Alpha from being stupid once again. He doesn't seem to have much luck. Drunk Johnny is a typical Alpha. He is full of pride and need to show his loving mate that he is strong and cool and suitable for mating despite already being mated. Drunk Johnny always forgets it and tries courting Taeyong again and again and again. 

Why are most of the Alphas so damn infuriatingly proud and in need of showing that they are indeed capable of doing a lot of shit that they don’t actually need to be doing in the first place? The society doesn't live in medieval times anymore when Alphas had to prove that they are able to protect the family from any danger presented. Though the show-off gene is still there it seems.

Ten decides that he does not want to see what is going to happen next and leaves Taeyong to deal with his drunk mate. His Alpha, his problem. It looks more like his overexcited puppy. Leaving Taeyong there alone with his mate might make the matters just worse - it gives Johnny a chance to show off to a pretty Omega that he is strong and proud and so damn good at basketball.

Ten decides that he will persuade Taeyong into never letting Johnny go out with his friends again. Jackson knows no limits to his parties as it seems. He knows everyone and he makes everyone drink till they pass out as well. Ten most likely won’t have to even make the suggestion to Taeyong, the Alpha has earned possibly three life-long groundings from said Omega in the last five minutes alone.

Ten is sitting behind the dining table, sipping on his glass of water and scrolling mindlessly through his phone when a tired-looking Taeyong comes to him and props his chin onto his hands on the table.

“Do you want to come to the hospital with us?”

Taeyong looks so done with the Alpha that Ten has to forcibly hold back his laughter. He just hopes that he doesn’t bite his lips to the point of bleeding.

“That bad?”

Taeyong nods only and gets back up again to leave. Ten follows him outside to the car, where a pouting Johnny has been buckled into the backseat. He looks like a toddler deprived of sweets and toys. Just overgrown.

“He broke his arm.”

This time Ten just can’t keep his laughter in. Not that Taeyong looks mad about it, he is smiling too after all. The only one who under no circumstances finds the situation funny is Johnny himself. His mate and best friend are laughing over him after all!

“I’ll come with, I have nothing better to do anyway.”

They too get into the car. Ten ignores Taeyong’s pointed look when he turns the volume of the radio up a little to tune out Johnny’s whining about his arm hurting and something about the basketball playing foul with him. 

What can he say, he prefers his ears intact and not talked off by an overgrown puppy who doesn’t know what to do with himself when there are alcohol and pretty Omegas or ladies involved. One specific Omega to be exact. 

Taeyong decides against the main roads and turns onto the shortcut instead. The streetlights are all almost dead or just flickering annoyingly, blinding him every once in a while. Most of the buildings are rundown, glasses all shattered and doors peeked open because of some of the homeless people using them for shelter. Definitely the place, where you can find drug dealers and users without having to look around much. Most of the “respectable crowd”, as they call themselves, likes to keep away from these parts of the town and ignore those on the streets here who would greatly benefit from their money, from a tenth of their money. Well, clearly owning a few cars and a private plane is more useful than helping fellow human beings.

He squints at the road before him. There seems to be something laying on the ground that he can't seem to make out from the background.

“Stop!”

He decides to ignore the burn of the seatbelt on his shoulder and chest in favour of getting out of the car. This isn’t something, it’s someone.

He kneels next to the barely breathing Omega. He looks rich. His clothes are expensive and he is wearing a ring with the Qian family crest. He might have stolen them though, Qian family has never had a single Omega member and that is something they are stupidly proud about. Though, maybe he had been like Ten himself. Born to parents of one secondary gender but be from the other himself.

His parents had been so proud of him when he presented as an Alpha even though everyone expected him to be an Omega. His mother had cried happy tears and baked another cake in her happiness. He had never seen his father prouder than he was that day. Nothing really changed for him. Life continued as it had before that. Except that most of the Omegas seemed to find him intimidating. He didn't mind either. Less of those who begged to be allowed into his bed.

The Omega in front of him hadn’t shared hid fate at all. Someone had wanted him to hurt as much as possible. He had been left to die on the cold streets, all alone.

“Let me take him with, please”

He doesn’t wait for Taeyong to actually agree before he is gently picking up the beautiful Omega and hugging his cold body close to his own in a fruitless attempt to warm him up before getting in the car and to the hospital.

He holds him close the whole drive to the hospital, his hand softly pressed against the wound in the Omega’s side and another petting through his hair. 

‘Don’t die on me, just don't die.’


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't think he would ever wake up. But he does. He wakes up in the weirdest place possible. Somewhere, he wouldn't have imagined in his dreams, let alone think of being real. The first thing he sees is the bluest sky he has ever seen in his whole life. The city sky has always been quite grey and dull, only fairytales speak of the beauty of gem worthy colour of blue. White clouds are chasing each other like the softest, fluffiest bunnies. The soft touch of flowers teases and tickles his skin. For a moment he is afraid, patiently waiting for the pain to create chaos and bring darkness with it.

Except, it doesn’t come no matter how long he waits for it. It is nowhere as if what he went through wasn’t more than just a horrible dream or a vision. Yet, he can remember it clearly. He knows that he will never be able to imagine such pain without actually going through it himself. He can't even imagine what it feels like to cut into his finger, yet he has done it more than once. His imagination has never been good enough. Therefore, it is sure that it did happen.

If this is what heaven is like, then where is everyone else? Is it his personal hell instead? Then why doesn't it hurt? Why doesn't the pain burn through him like it did before?

It doesn’t even come when he sits up to look around. All there is, are endless hills covered in flowers and blooming bushes, each and every one of them different. Sweeter than the other. More colourful than the other, but no pain, not even discomfort. It feels as if he has been laid to rest on the softest of beds, yet he knows that the discomfort of the harsh ground should be making his back ache. There is nothing but comfort and flowers. Not even the smell is annoying him.

He knows that they all should smell, some stronger than others, yet there is no overpowering smell of different blooms that would try to drive him crazy. Only the tender touch of something very subtle and gentle. All there yet not there at all.

He looks around his body. His clothes aren’t dirt-covered or bloody. His white shirt and simple dark jeans look the most comfortable and casual that he has ever worn in his whole life. They don't look expensive if anything they look very cheap instead. Maybe even second-hand. Yet, Kun doesn't mind at all. It is comforting to know that he doesn't have to keep thinking about what happened to him on Earth.

He was laying in the midst of pure glowingly white heaters. Their small blooms protecting him from anything bad that might be out there to get him. They seem to swing in the soft wind like dancing and tickling his skin over and over again. Kun hasn’t felt this safe in quite a while. Maybe even never before. He almost wants to lay back down and feel their touch upon his skin for the rest of eternity. But he can’t. His heart screams at him that there is a lot more for him to see. All of it as important as what he is seeing currently. He can’t manage to pinpoint why it feels like it is so important though. There seems to be no reason for the flowers to have any significance to him. They are just flowers after all with no significant meaning for him.

He gets up and walks where his heart is calling him. Further and further between the nameless flowers, he has never seen. But there are those familiar to him as well. The red salvias dance to his touch, their petals calling him to their eternal hold to keep him among them till the sun of the doom’s day sets and everything stops existing.

The tender and yellow hibiscuses catch his attention in their clutches next. Their delicate beauty shines in the sunlight. Their colour mixing in the light, disappearing among the golden hues as if all of it is one.

Kun wonders around. Just for a moment wishing that there was anything else there besides just flowers. The chrysanthemums sway in their honesty as Kun passes by them and their tender blooms look as if they bow to him. Yet, he walks past them in his search for anything but endless blooms that to him mean nothing.

The big yellow patch that is shining in the distance turns out to be the beginning of multiple square meters of daffodils. Their freshness looking as if it was spring. Time seems to not exist in this flowery world. There are blooms that should come with the first melting of snow, there are flowers that only the fall's coldness welcomes. Yet they are all there. Standing and swaying in the wind, welcoming him as if calling him to home. 

The love infested lilacs tower high above him and above the other way smaller blooms. Yet underneath the bushes, there is only grass and no blooms. It is seemingly the only spot where there is anything but flowers in the whole world that Kun has managed to get lost in.

The white bells of lily-of-the-valleys swing gently. Their happiness and purity granting luck to those that caress them with their love. The affectionate blue glow of morning glory sweeps into the white cloud that the lily-of-the-valleys create, together they are a beauty unmatched, yet Kun doesn't stay to appreciate it for long.

The trueness of the love in the forget-me-nots gentle blooms mix within the love of the dust like blooms of yarrows not far from there. But even their beauty doesn't catch Kun's attention to the fullest.

Verbenas tickle his ankles. He feels safe among their protective purple blooms. Close to how he felt in the embrace of the heathers. Yet it is something he has never felt in his whole life before. Something he never will either. For this is the place he will spend the rest of eternity in. Among flowers that give him feelings, he can’t seem to control no matter how hard he tries. But no matter how hard they try, the flowers could never match a human's touch.

It feels like he has walked for hours, for kilometres upon kilometres, yet nothing changes. Everything is still the same, still colourful and bright. 

His eyes catch the glinting of water in the sunlight. There is a small flowing river passing through the sea of flowers. Small and tender, yet strong and powerful. The coast of it is buried underneath the red blooms of camellias. Their soothing touch and sway make Kun feel as if he holds their destiny in his hands. Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn’t.

For a moment he feels as if he could fall asleep here, among the camellias, listening to the almost silent sounds of the river. Yet it feels as if he hears someone’s whispers before he falls into the deep slumber in the loving glow of the sun as he lays down between the redness of the blooms.

“Don’t die on me, just don’t die.”


End file.
